Reencuentros
by Yume no Kaze
Summary: /He esperado mucho tiempo para poder verte/ El destino de dos hermanos, una promesa rota y una memoria vacía que se llena poco a poco. /Ahora lo sé, lo sé todo./ ¡No sabes lo feliz que me hace el saber que estás vivo!/ ¡Gracias por cumplir tu promesa!
1. Chapter 1

**De nuevo nos vemos por acá. Aquí les traigo el capitulo siguiente o, tiene un tanto de relación con la historia previa (Las lagrimas del capitán , pues son historias que surgen de la misma fuente y tienen el mismo fin, que los hermanos estén juntos. **

**Gracias por su preferencia y tomarse la libertad de revisar este fic. En lo personal me esforcé en hacerlo, así que espero que lo disfruten.**

**(Decidí anexarlo va ubicado como LuffyXSabo, más que nada)**

* * *

**Las lágrimas del comandante. **

* * *

_Una suave música ronroneaba su oído con placer. Sentía que aquel sonido tan encantador revoloteaba en sus pensamientos y lo inducía a un estado de relajación total. Miró encantado aquella pequeña caja de música, la cual lo deleitaba con esa hermosa canción, un repiqueteo solemne y amoroso… que lo hacía sentir tan lleno de calor, amado… De pronto, la música se apagaba de repente. La cajita se cerraba y sentía una abrasadora sensación de tristeza. Estiró la mano para abrirla pero entonces un trozo de papel cayó desde el cielo. _

_Se sintió desconcertado al verlo. Tomó el pedazo de papel y una imagen espeluznante se apoderó de su vista. En ese trozo de papel impreso se visualizaba la fotografía de un hombre cuan lleno de sangre, el cual descansaba en un lecho de piedra igualmente regado de carmesí. Pero había algo en esa foto que le hacía sentir sumamente triste y a la vez feliz… ese hombre tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. Era como si estuviera completamente satisfecho y se entregara a la muerte sin miedo, orgulloso._

—_Qué fuerte y gran hombre. – susurró. Entonces observó la imagen de otro hombre, el cual era sumamente colosal, tan increíble y poderoso aún en ese estado. La imagen de un gran pirata que había muerto de pie; negándose a ceder incluso a la muerte. _

—_Edward Newgate… - leyó en voz alta. —Muerto en batalla. – terminó por citar. —Y también… Portgas D. Ace… Un gran pirata. – dijo en voz baja. —Pirata. – volvió a decir. —Portgas D. Ace. – un escozor que no pudo explicar se instaló en sus ojos. —Ace… - pronunció con una voz sumamente triste. —Ace. – volvió a decir. _

_Algo tenía ese hombre… esa imagen, en donde sonreía con orgullo en plena muerte. Ese hombre… _

Un poderoso oleaje meció la nave y el rugir de los truenos intensificó el miedo de los tripulantes, como si se tratara de un esperpento horripilante que se movía en las quimeras de su imaginación. El barco se fue de pique entre ola y ola, después volvió a salir y otra vez se movió hacia abajo. Una poderosa fuerza eólica los empujó hacia el oeste. Después el terreno acuático volvió a colocarse de manera hostil. Nuevamente una poderosa corriente de aire se abrió paso entre las de la tormenta. Como resultado el barco logró avanzar por el sendero de aire. Otra corriente terminó por garantizar la huida exitosa de la embarcación y con ello la tranquilidad de sus navegantes.

El líder del barco respiró sonoramente, a sabiendas de que todo había terminado.

—Parece que nos aproximamos a una isla, señor. – habló de las sombras un hombre de sombrero de copa, que se acercaba paso a paso hasta el jefe del navío.

—Vamos a desembarcar y buscar provisiones. Da la orden. – ordenó con voz pastosa y algo tosca.

—Sí. ¡Ya escucharon al líder, desembarcaremos aquí! – gritó el mismo hombre y ante ello todos los que se encontraban en cubierta corrieron a sus posiciones. Guardaron las velas cuando estuvieron a una distancia prudente de la isla, se aseguraron entre ellos y una vez que tocaron tierra lanzaron las anclas.

Esperaron a que la tormenta se calmara para poder salir. El sol sobresalió entre las nubes y la calidez de una isla tropical les bañó por completo.

—Este lugar es hermoso, comandante. – dijo un soldado mientras se acercaba al mismo hombre de sombrero que había dado la orden anteriormente.

—Después de la tormenta vienen la calma. – contestó, sonriente, exhibiendo una dentadura incompleta. —Busquen algún poblado, si hay alguna base de la marina o no, también investiguen si hay provisiones que podamos consumir.

—¡Sí, comandante! – los soldados gritaron al mismo tiempo.

El comandante, joven y fuerte, se acercó a la orilla del barco, dispuesto a salir y ver aquella isla.

—¿Vas a salir… Sabo? – preguntó Monkey D. Dragon, el líder del ejército revolucionario. Era un hombre realmente extraño y muy discreto, algo completamente distante de cómo eran sus parientes. Siempre sigiloso y amable, Dragon era un hombre de cuidado al cual nunca era bueno subestimar.

—Así es líder… - sonrió con emoción. —Siempre que veo este tipo de islas siento mucha emoción… ¿Se imagina la aventura que podría estar esperándome?

—No cabe duda, Sabo. De todos mis hombres tú eres el que vive con más libertad. – Dragon sonrió y cerró los ojos. —Pero eres muy leal y obedeces mis órdenes con cautela.

—No puedo ser un desgraciado con aquel que me salvó la vida. – respondió el muchacho.

—Ya veo. – Dragon dio media vuelta. —Iré a recostarme un rato, avísame cuando regreses.

—Sí. – asintió y dio un salto monumental cayendo sin problema ni esfuerzo sobre las rocas cercanas a la orilla. Corrió firmemente, saltando entre roca y roca, llegando hacía una zona de declive, donde un río desembocaba. Saltó y subió una pequeña meseta. Cuando estuvo ahí uno de los soldados lo encontró.

—Comandante, ¿Qué hace por aquí?

—Estoy explorando este isla, es bastante acogedora… y pensar que islas como estás hay en el Nuevo Mundo. – comenzó a caminar alegremente, tomando un largo bastón de acero que portaba en sus espalda.

—¿Puedo acompañarlo, Comandante?

—¿Crees poder seguir mi paso? – retó, listo para emprender la carrera.

—¿Quiere competir? – el soldado pareció escandalizarse. —Si esa así no podré ganarle.

—Habremos de verlo. – volvió a decir.

—Está bien… ¿Qué haremos? – guardó su rifle en su espalda. Conociendo al comandante lo más seguro era que lo retara a una carrera.

—¿Qué te parece una carrera? Recorreremos los extremos de las islas. Correremos la misma distancia atravesando la jungla y nos veremos hasta el otro extremo. – explicó, mientras ajustaba su bastón en su espalda de nuevo.

—Comandante, ¿Puede darme ventaja? – pidió el soldado, a sabiendas que eso tal vez no sería suficiente.

—¿Cuánto tiempo?

—¿Qué le parecen 30 minutos?

—¡Oh, vamos! – río. —Te doy quince minutos… ¿Estás de acuerdo?

—Está bien… aunque de antemano sabe que usted me ganará. – el soldado ajustó sus zapatos y comenzó a correr.

—¡No seas pesimista! – recriminó Sabo, mientras se sentaba un rato para darle tiempo. Una pequeña risa se asomó en su rostro, era evidente que nadie en esa embarcación, a excepción de su líder, podría vencerle en una carrera de obstáculos. No por nada se había convertido en navegante y comandante de la armada revolucionaria. Desde pequeño había entrenado desenfrenadamente para cumplir su sueño.

El deseaba ser libre… aunque no entendía por qué, ese deseo le acompañó siempre en su mente. Deseaba poder ser libre, navegar por el océano y ver mil maravillas. Cada vez que las veía se encargaba de escribir una bitácora, allí relataba todas las cosas que había hecho.

Pero más que ser un simple viajero de libre albedrío, Sabo le guardaba un gran respeto a Dragon. La cara de su jefe lo había marcado desde niño. La única cosa que conservaba de su infancia era un tremendo ardor por todo el cuerpo, quemaduras y más quemaduras, que aunque no sabía por qué las tenía, se empeñó en sanar. Sabía una cosa en sí, Dragon lo había salvado, pues todavía recordaba sus palabras de aliento.

"—_Si deseas ser libre sígueme. Al igual que tú existen muchas personas con ese sueño… ven conmigo y sé libre. Liberaremos al mundo… conviértete en parte de mi armada."_

Cuando Dragon se lo dijo él estaba recostado en su cama, totalmente confundido, sin saber nada excepto su nombre que el mismo jefe de los revolucionarios le recordó.

"—_¿Cuál es mi nombre? – dijo Sabo, totalmente herido. _

—_No lo sé… ¿Es que tú no lo sabes? – respondió el médico que lo estaba atendiendo. _

—_Su nombre es Sabo. – dijo de pronto Dragón, que acababa de entrar a la enfermería. _

—_¿Sabo? ¿Mi nombre es Sabo? – el niño tomó aire y sonrió un poco. —Es genial. – terminó por caer dormido. _

—_Dragon-sama… ¿Es su nombre real o usted se lo dio? – cuestionó el médico, mientras tomaba el registro del niño. _

—_Sí, es su nombre real. Escuche a un hombre llamarle así en el puerto. _

—_¿Cuál es su apellido?_

—_No lo sé…"_

Después de ese evento la vida cambió para él. Fue entrenado por el mismo Dragón, el revolucionario. Se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta que él ya sabía pelear; aunque su nivel era pobre comparado con el líder guerrillero. Cuando cumplió los 17 años le reveló su interés por salir al mundo. A partir de ese momento Sabo acompañó al Dragón durante todos sus viajes, peleando y ganando experiencia. Aprendió todos los conceptos básicos de los cuales se trataba la rebelión. Para cuando cumplió los 20 años se convirtió en un luchador imparable. Experto en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y siendo poseedor de una impresionante fuerza, cultivada desde que era un niño.

En ocasiones Sabo podía salir al mar por su cuenta, sin ser la escolta de Dragón, a veces también por algún encargo. Iba de aventuras, en ocasiones él solo o con algunos miembros de la armada, los cuales ejercían como su tripulación. Era en esos momentos cuando Sabo se sentía tan vivo que muchas veces llegó a pensar en que lo que él deseaba con todas sus ansias era ser un pirata.

Le confesó a Dragon esto y él se río con algo de alegría.

"—_¿Pirata? – dijo con un deje de emoción. —No creo que exista nada de malo… siempre y cuando jures que protegerás la justicia que te hemos enseñado. – después de eso cerró los ojos y respiró con orgullo. —Elijas el camino que elijas deberás estar preparado para afrontar los obstáculos que tu destino te ponga… _

—_No sé por qué me siento así. Es como si quisiera ser parte de este gran mundo y vivir mis propias aventuras… quiero ser libre y escribir un libro con todas ellas. _

—_¿Lo haces por una aventura? – Dragon se cayó un momento. —Justo como mi hijo. _

—_¿Su hijo? ¿Dragon-san, usted tiene un hijo? – no pudo evitar la sorpresa. _

—_Shh, es un secreto. – dijo en voz baja. _

—_¿Enserio? – se acercó con emoción. —¿Y cómo es él?_

—_Bueno, tengo mucho tiempo que no lo veo, pero si pudiera describirlo con simples palabras diría que es un cabeza hueca, muy impulsivo y temerario. _

_Una sonrisa se escapó en la cara de Sabo. _

—_¿Qué pasa? – Dragón lo observó sin entender por qué Sabo estaba tan contento. _

—_No sé por qué pero… me siento muy feliz. – y volvió a sonreír, mostrando aquella sonrisa sin un diente."_

Si bien Sabo al final no se convirtió en un pirata, siguió dando sus escapadas hacía el mar, donde vivió grandes aventuras. Pero… había algo que no parecía cuadrarle. En una ocasión, mientras estaba de viaje, en una isla del Nuevo Mundo, una bastante agradable, tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a los piratas de Shirohige. En ese entonces todavía no cumplía los veinte, pero ya era lo suficientemente independiente como para viajar solo.

Los conoció por casualidad. Sabo había llegado a una isla que estaba bajo la protección del Yonkou, iba solamente él, así que no llamó la atención de la banda de piratas, los cuales habían desembarcado en el puerto.

Todos los comandantes de divisiones estaban en la playa, buscando provisiones. Sabo los pudo ver, un total de 16 comandantes y cada uno tenía detrás de él cinco hombres los cuales se encargaban de cargar o comprar cosas.

Interesado al ver aquellos piratas, Sabo se preguntó si en algún momento… él pudo verse como ellos. Libre, haciendo lo que se le venía en gana, pero respetando a un capitán y protegiéndolo. Se alejó de ahí para continuar su camino y entonces chocó con el hombro de alguien, provocando que éste alguien y él cayeran sentados al suelo.

No fue un golpe intencional, pero aun así fue lo suficientemente vistoso como para que todo el mundo detuviera sus actividades. Sabo respiró, no quería causar problemas, desde que era un niño los revolucionarios le habían enseñado a mantener siempre su perfil bajo.

—Oye. – escuchó la voz de un joven e inclinó su sombrero para no entrar en contacto con él. Sabía que los piratas podían ser sumamente violentos o estúpidos cuando alguien los molestaba.

—Disculpa, no fue mi intención. – se disculpó con prudencia, mientras se levantaba rápidamente y le extendía la mano.

—No, discúlpame tú a mí, no me fije por donde iba. – respondió el joven y entonces elevó la vista para verlo. Era un muchacho de su edad, moreno y con pecas en las mejillas. Estaba semidesnudo de la cintura hacia arriba y traía consigo un sombrero naranja y un collar de cuentas rojas. El muchacho parecía sincero. Tomó su mano y se levantó.

—No te preocupes… nos vemos. – Sabo soltó su mano y continuó su camino.

—¡Oye, espera! –pero el joven insistía en llamarlo. —Se te olvida algo. – Sabo se volteó con cuidado y observó que le regresaba su bastón de metal.

—Gracias. – lo tomó con cautela y se lo colocó en la espalda. Al momento de hacerlo se percató que el pirata lo observaba detenidamente.

—¿No hemos visto antes? – le dijo sumamente interesado.

—No lo creo. – Sabo se dio la vuelta. —¡Adiós! – se despidió con la mano en el aire.

—Mmm, adiós. – el joven pirata se despidió de mala gana y regresó a lo suyo.

Meses después Sabo se dio cuenta que el hombre al que había visto en esa costa era un conocido y poderoso pirata llamado Portgas D. Ace, el cual poseía el rango de Comandante de la Segunda división de los piratas de Barbablanca. Se sintió impresionado, pues nunca espero que un pirata como él, alguien muy importante en la tripulación de uno de los piratas más importantes del mundo, fuese tan educado.

Pero un tiempo después una noticia lo desconcertó de sobremanera. Dragón estaba un poco extraño, ya no miraba con sigilo en dirección al este, sino que ahora parecía como si estuviera mirando hacia la Red Line… para ser precisos a Marienford. Se había enterado de que su hijo, Mugiwara no Luffy había hecho acto de presencia en Marienford y estaba causando un gran alboroto. ¿Es que el líder de los revolucionarios se estaba preocupado por el bienestar de su hijo?

Unos días después otra noticia llegó en el periódico. Cuando aquel periódico llegó al Baltigo y lo leyó se sintió extrañamente triste. Una sensación de zozobra se apoderó de su corazón y por un instante estuvo tentado a llorar. Al darse cuenta de ello se recriminó a si mismo esos sentimientos. ¿Por qué se sentía tan triste por la noticia? ¿Era acaso que admiraba secretamente, sin darse cuenta, a Shirohige? ¿O tal vez a Portgas D. Ace? Esto era ilógico. No tenía ninguna relación con esos piratas… ¿Por qué llorar? Pero por más que lo intentó no pudo evitar derramar un par de lágrimas. Se escondió de la vista de Dragón y secó sus ojos, intentando aparentar que nada pasaba.

—Así que Luffy está muy malherido. – suspiró Dragon, mientras dejaba el periódico de lado. —¿Pasa algo, Sabo? – preguntó al ver que el joven se escondía de su vista.

—No, señor, nada. – se encaminó a la puerta. —Necesito aire.

Ese día se cuestionó severamente respecto a su reacción. Conforme pasaron los días y una nueva noticia se expandió por el mundo Sabo se sintió aún más confundido. En el periódico se leía que Monkey D. Luffy había regresado al Cuartel General y había hecho todo un escándalo. Al verlo ahí, de pie e ileso, le pareció como si de pronto su cuerpo se sumara en un cúmulo de alivio. Sin saber exactamente por qué se convenció a si mismo de que se sentía así ya que ese hombre era el hijo de su líder y maestro, por lo que la paz que sentía era en realidad algo que se originaba del bienestar de su líder y no de él mismo.

—Monkey D. Luffy. – pronunció Sabo mientras admiraba las nubes. Se sintió extraño al pronunciarlo, como si fuera alguna especie de palabra prohibida. Se rascó la cabeza y se un saltó se levantó. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Se había distraído de más y ahora le había dado más de quince minutos a su competidor.

—Bueno, aun así no podría ganarme. – se dio a la carrera y atravesó el terreno sin complicaciones.

—¡Oh, es el comandante Sabo! – gritó un soldado. —¡Mírenlo correr!

—¡Es sumamente rápido! – elogió otro soldado. Estaban buscando comida en la isla.

—¡Ya te vi! – gritó Sabo cuando alcanzó a ver al soldado con el que estaba compitiendo.

—¡Oh, pensé que tardaría más en alcanzarme! – se sorprendió éste.

—¡Nos vemos del otro lado! – aceleró y con una gran diferencia de poder pasó de él y continuó adelante. Poco a poco la luz del final de la jungla comenzó a llamarlo. Estaba tan cerca de ganar, aceleró lo más que pudo y cuando atravesó el umbral se dio cuenta de algo.

Frenó precipitadamente y durante el freno puedo darse cuenta de una estructura rocosa que estaba justamente a su lado de su hombro en ese instante. Alcanzó a frenar por completo una vez que se había alejado. Dio unos pasos para estabilizar su cuerpo aún por la velocidad. Respiró pesadamente pues habría parado de golpe. Se dio cuenta que había un acantilado en donde la isla terminaba. Se volteó lentamente para apreciar mejor aquella estructura.

La sombra de una bandera se ondeó con el aire y Sabo observó atentamente su Jolly Roger. Era la bandera de un pirata, atada a un enorme bisento, en el cual también se ondeaba una enorme chaqueta con un forro de color vino en el interior. Aquella estructura parecía un monumento más que otra cosa, pero algo en su interior le decía que estaba presenciando algo más… era como si estuviera parado enfrente de la tumba de un gran hombre. Sabo se acercó lo suficiente, algunas flores silvestres y espadas algo roídas por la sal del mar, adornaban con suma dedicación la tumba. Leyó entonces lo escrito con grandes letras:

—Edward Newgate. – El nombre le pareció familiar, como si ya lo hubiera leído antes. —¿Shirohige? – mencionó un tanto contrariado.

Entonces un pequeño resplandor llamó su atención. Se encontró otro monumento al lado, era más pequeño pero de igual manera adornado con honores. Un collar de cuencas rojas, un sombrero naranja con dos adornos en forma de cara y una navaja grande con su funda.

—Esto es… - se acercó y tocó la tumba con delicadeza. —Ya lo había visto antes. – se dio cuenta que su mano tapaba el nombre de alguien más, la quitó con suavidad y leyó. —Portgas D. Ace. – pronunció con delicadeza, casi en un suspiro.

Los ojos de Sabo parecieron reconocer el nombre escrito, pues al momento sintió un escozor familiar, el mismo que sintió cuando se había enterado de la muerte de dicho pirata.

—Portgas D. Ace. – volvió a leer, más fuerte. —Portgas… - sentía que algo no estaba bien, algo en su cabeza le decía que nada estaba bien.

De la nada comenzó a sentirse muy cansado, pareciera como si su propio subconsciente intentara recordar con todas sus fuerzas el nombre que acababa de pronunciar. Comenzó a sudar por el esfuerzo mental.

—Ace. – volvió a decir. —Ace… - intentaba, realmente intentaba descubrir por qué ese nombre resonaba en su cabeza como si fuese una campana.

Su cabeza comenzó a dolerle, esto no era normal, nunca le había pasado. Tragó saliva y retrocedió algunos pasos. Observó la tumba en todo su esplendor. Sentía un gran remordimiento en su corazón, pero aún así no tenía idea de qué se trataba. El nombre de Portgas D. Ace rodaba incontrolablemente por su cabeza… entonces, otro nombre, el cual no sabía por qué, apareció en su mente.

—Luffy. – mencionó, con tanta tristeza que pensó que tal vez tendría relación con el nombre de Ace.

El dolor se intensificó y apretó los ojos con sufrimiento. Poco a poco la voz de dos niños se instalaron en su cabeza… al principio sólo era su voz, después fueron palabras, palabras al azar. No encontraba sentido… luego, al borde de la casi locura, comenzó a escuchar su nombre al son de aquellas voces.

_¡Sabo! _

Era la voz de un niño, un tanto chillona.

_Sabo_

Ahora era la voz de otro niño, pero esta era un poco más madura y tranquila.

_¡Sabo! _Ambas voces lo llamaban con insistencia. _¡No lo hagas Sabo! ¡Recuerda tu sueño! _Al escuchar abrió los ojos espantado…. ¿Su sueño? ¿De qué hablaban? ¿Es qué esas vocecillas sabían algo que él no? Y pensar que todo estaba pasando en su cabeza.

—¡¿Quiénes son?! ¡¿De quiénes son esas voces?! – soltó un alarido, sentía una enorme presión en su cabeza que lo obligaba a arrodillarse y apresar su cráneo con sus manos. Abrió sus ojos nuevamente y miró la lápida.

_Portgas D. Ace. _El nombre era claro.

—Ace. Luffy. – pronunció en voz baja. De nuevo escuchó otra voz en su cabeza, pero a comparación de las anteriores, esta sonaba exactamente a la suya… cuando era un niño.

_¡Ace! ¡Luffy! _

¿Era esa su voz?

_¡Sabo!_

¿Eran aquellas voces las que respondían?

Se precipitó y golpeó su cabeza contra el suelo. Sintió un remolino de sensaciones que se avecinaban sin escrúpulos sobre sus pobres nervios. Se apretó contra la tierra, resistiendo ese dolor tan grande que poco a poco se lo tragaba en un remolino.

Y de la nada, como si todo se hubiese coloreado de blanco y un profundo silencio se hubiese empecinado contra su cuerpo, una silueta se marcó enfrente de él; y pudo verlos… por fin. Dos niños, uno más alto que el otro, ambos traían una pieza de tubería en sus manos, los dos vestían de conjuntos similares y del mismo estilo, uno con un sombrero de paja y cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo, el otro con una bandita en la cara y pecas esparcidas en ambas mejillas.

_¡Sabo!_

Lo llamaron y fue ahí, en ese valioso instante cuando lo recordó todo.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! – dejó escapar un gran grito, totalmente envuelto en dolor. Imágenes, sonidos y lágrimas, todo al mismo tiempo.

—_Me llamo Sabo, ¿Cómo te llamas?_

—_Ace._

—_Ace, es un placer, creo que tú y yo seremos grandes amigos. – dijo con una sonrisa. _

Ahora comenzaba a entender.

—_¿Qué te parece si nos hacemos de un tesoro? Así, cuando seamos mayores podremos pagar nuestro propio barco y zarpar como los grandes piratas que vamos a ser. – propuso a lo que Ace lo miró fijamente. _

—_Sería algo muy peligroso…_

—_Lo reuniremos poco a poco y lo esconderemos aquí, en el bosque. – insistió y dentro de poco Ace le respondió con una sonrisa. _

¿Esto era real? ¿Todo lo que veía realmente se trataba de su pasado?

—_¿Así que él es Luffy del que tanto me hablaste?_

—_¡¿Ah?! ¿Le has contado sobre mí?_

—_Sólo le dije que eres un mocoso muy molesto. _

Sí, era real… y vaya que dolía.

—_¿Ya han ido al buscar el tesoro, Sabo?_

— _¡No, ellos no saben dónde estados por qué…!¡Ese tal Luffy no ha dicho nada!_

—_¡¿Qué?!_

Todas esas imágenes, esos recuerdos… eran totalmente reales, lo sabía.

—_¡¿Qué te parece estar sin secretos entre nosotros, Sabo?! ¿Qué es lo que ocultas?_

—_Soy el hijo de un noble, el hombre al que encontramos hoy es en realidad mi padre. _

—_¿Y? – contestaron al unísono. _

—_¡Ustedes me preguntaron!_

Era cierto… él era el hijo de un noble.

—_¡Ace, Luffy! ¡Algún día zarparemos a ese vasto mar! ¡Nos convertiremos en piratas y yo seré finalmente libre, tendré muchas aventuras y escribiré un libro con todas ellas!_

—_¡Entonces yo también! Seré un gran pirata, no huiré de nadie y no perderá contra nadie, todo el mundo me temerá y así reconocerá mi existencia. – declaró Ace. _

—_¡Yo seré…! – gritó a todo pulmón el pequeño Luffy. _

—_¿Realmente sabes lo que es significa? – preguntó un perturbado Ace. _

—_¡Luffy, eres muy divertido! ¡Muero por saber lo que te deparará el destino!_

Las lágrimas comenzaron a aparecer y sus gritos se remplazaron por lamentos. Ellos habían declarado sus sueños al mundo…

—_Dicen que los hombres que brindan juntos se vuelven hermanos. – Ace sirvió en tres vasos un poco de licor. —A partir de ahora somos hermanos. _

—_¡Sí! – gritaron mientras chocaron sus copas. _

—Hermanos. – pronunció Sabo. —Hermanos. – sintió un nudo en la garganta y lágrimas irrefrenables que se derramaban sin tregua. —Ace, Luffy… ellos eran mis preciados hermanos.

—_¡Lo he entendido padre! Viviré bajo tus órdenes, ya no escaparé… pero por favor, no hieras a estos dos. Ellos sin mis preciados hermanos. _

—_¡Sabo, no lo hagas!_

—_¡Sabo! – gritó Luffy, conmocionado. _

—_¡¿Es que no cumplirás tu sueño?! ¡Sabo! – gritaba Ace. _

Ahora entendía todo. Ahora podía entender por qué se sintió tan triste cuando se enteró de la muerte de Ace, por qué lloró en silenció aun sin saber el motivo. Ya entendía por qué se ponía feliz cuando Dragon le comentaba ciertas cosas de Luffy, por qué no podía evitar sonreír cada vez que leía su cartel de Se Busca.

—_Los nobles y el gobierno han planeado este incendió… Usted me escuchará, ¿No es así? La gente de este país está podrida… y si me quedó aquí jamás podré ser libre… ¡Me avergüenzo de haber nacido siento un noble!_

Sí, esas habían sido sus palabras…

—_¡Maldición, el barco está en llamas! ¡¿Por qué me disparó de repente?!_

_El sonido de otra explosión los desconectó por completo del mundo, lo último que recordaba era la cara de Dragon y un sueño que casi le habían arrebatado. _

—_Si deseas ser libre sígueme. Al igual que tú existen muchas personas con ese sueño… ven conmigo y sé libre. Liberaremos al mundo… conviértete en parte de mi armada. – le había dicho Dragon, una vez que se había recuperado de sus lesiones. _

—_Gracias… _

Otro grito se escuchó por toda la isla, todos los soldados que estaban explorando sintieron pánico.

—¡Es el comandante Sabo! – dijeron muchos, corriendo hacia donde se escuchaban los gritos.

—¡Dragon-sama, el comandante Sabo está en problemas!

—¿Sabo? ¿Son sus gritos acaso? – Dragon se levantó de la cama donde reposaba.

Y a pesar de estar causando un alboroto Sabo no paró de gritar. Se sacudió la cabeza de un lugar a otro, recordando una y otra vez su pasado. Recordando aquel tesoro del cual tanto se enorgulleció… recordando aquel lazo de hermandad.

—¡Maldición! – gritó encolerizado una vez que cayó en cuenta de su realidad. —¡MALDICIÓN! ¡Maldición! – se levantó y corrió a la orilla del risco. —¡Aaaaahhh! – gritó presa del dolor. —¡Ace! ¡Luffy! – derramó muchas lágrimas de tristeza. —¡ACE! ¡LUFFY! – pero no podía detenerse, lo único que podía decir era el nombre de sus hermanos. Golpeó la tierra y esta se hundió, desquebrajándose un poco.

Sabo regresó su vista hacia la tumba y de nuevo sintió que su pena se intensificaba. Cayó derrotado al suelo, golpeando con el puño la tierra, descargando toda aquella frustración acumulada durante años que acababa de descubrir.

—¡Ace! ¡Ace! – aulló mientras golpeaba el suelo hasta sangrar. —¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué dejé que esto pasara?! – chilló, histérico.

—¡Comandante! – los soldados no tardaron en aparecer, totalmente preocupados.

—¡No se acerquen! – vociferó. —¡Quiero estar solo! ¡Largo de aquí!

—¡Pero comandante! – replicaron aquellos, inseguros de lo que pasaba. No había enemigos a la vista, ¿Qué podría ser?

—¡No quiero que se acerquen a mí! – volvió a ordenar. —Por favor… - dijo con una voz más suave, era como si Sabo, el poderoso comandante de la armada revolucionaria estuviera rogando como un niño indefenso.

—Señor… - un soldado intentó acercarse pero fue detenido por otro. Con paso lento e inseguro los soldados abandonaron el área.

—Por qué… - lloró el rubio. —¡¿Por qué no estuve ahí, cuando más lo necesitabas?! ¡Soy un hermano horrible! – sumió la cabeza contra el pasto y se golpeó un par de veces hasta que un hilillo de rojo se deslizó por su sien.

—Perdóname Ace… Cuanto lo siento, Luffy… - no se molestaba en secar sus lágrimas. —Les he fallado… ya no merezco ser su hermano.

Sabo se quedó todo el día y la noche en ese lugar, tendido de rodillas frente a la tumba de Ace, llorando en silencio y pidiendo disculpas de vez en cuando. No pudo dormir… sólo llorar; y cuando sus lágrimas parecía que terminarían, la tristeza volvía a doparlo, hasta hacer que nuevas más saliesen.

Cuando el sol emergió, Sabo estaba algo adormilado, pero pudo escuchar los pasos de una persona. Se sentía tan deshuesado que no quiso mirarlo.

—Sabo. – la voz de Dragon le hizo dar un respingo, pero además de eso no se movió. —Sabo. – volvió a llamarlo el revolucionario.

—Ya lo sé. – dijo de repente.

—¿Qué es lo que sabes?

—Todo. – respondió el muchacho. —Ahora lo sé todo. – Dragon no pudo evitar sentirse algo sorprendido. Miró las tumbas que estaban enfrente de Sabo. Se sintió aún más admirado cuando se dio cuenta de quien se trataba.

—Edward Newgate y Portgas D. Ace. ¿Son estas sus tumbas? – Sabo asintió finamente. —Dime, Sabo… ¿Qué es lo que sabes?

—Dragon-san… - no cambió de posición pese a que su líder estaba atrás del él. —Portgas D. Ace y Monkey D. Luffy… son mis hermanos.

Dragon se sintió profundamente sorprendido. ¡¿Hermanos?! Luffy, "Puño de fuego" Ace y Sabo, su comandante… ¿Hermanos?

¡Claro! Ahora ciertas cosas tenían sentido. Fue por eso que Luffy entró en la guerra tan desquiciadamente. La declaración que había hecho era en serio, Luffy estaba dispuesto a morir por salvar a Portgas D. Ace… su hermano mayor.

—¿Cómo es eso posible?

—Ace, Luffy y yo nos conocimos de niños… nosotros hicimos un pacto, nosotros seriamos hermanos. – la voz de Sabo sonaba con una mezcla de nostalgia y dolor a la vez.

—¿Cuándo niños?

—Sí. Nosotros nos conocimos en la Montaña Corvo, en el East Blue… cerca del Reino Goa. Teníamos un sueño… nosotros seríamos piratas y surcaríamos el mar en busca de aventuras y libertad. – al decir esto más lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. —Pero… Las cosas se complicaron y me separaron de ellos. – se mordió el labio. —Yo tenía mucho miedo de que ellos pudieran morir en ese incendio.

—¿Luffy y Hiken no Ace estuvieron en el incendio de la Terminal Gray? – ahora lo recordaba, ese día se había hecho de muchos soldados y aliados.

—Intenté prevenirlos, pero los guardias del reino me golpearon y me dejaron inconsciente… si más no recuerdo ahí lo conocí, Dragon-san. – el líder de la armada no podía creer lo que oía. —Después de eso zarpé… pero un Tenryuubito me atacó… - volvió a apretar sus puños contra la tierra. —Ace y Luffy debieron pensar que morí. Debí haberlos hecho sufrir mucho… - se lamentó.

—Sabo.

—¡Les falle, Dragon-san! – clamó con dolor. —¡Les falle cuando más me necesitaban! ¡Si yo hubiera… si hubiera estado ahí, en Marineford…! – se ahogó de tan sólo pensarlo.

—No, Sabo… eso no es cierto.- dictó Dragon, mientras se aproximaba más a él. —Tú no lo sabías… perdiste la memoria y no recordabas nada de ellos.

—Aun así… -respiró apresuradamente. —¡Aun así…!

—No sabrías que hubiera pasado. – terminó la frase por él. —Jamás lo hubieras sabido. No es tu culpa.

—Perdí a mi hermano y todo por mi propia debilidad… ya no merezco ser su hermano. Mi mayor tesoro era el lazo que mantenía con Ace y Luffy… y ahora… ya no es nada, sólo una muestra de mi incompetencia.

—¿Eso crees? – la voz de su mentor era severa pero calmada al mismo tiempo. —¿Piensas que fue por tu propia debilidad? ¿No eras acaso sólo un niño?

—Dragon-san… - le miró por encima del hombro.

—No llores por lo que has perdido. Lo perdido ya no se puede recuperar, mejor, enfócate en lo que aún te queda. – esas palabras sonaron de alguna manera muy consoladoras. —Dime, ¿Qué es lo que tiene todavía?

—Yo… - tragó saliva. —No lo sé.

—¿Estás seguro? Mira al frente de ti. – Sabo lo hizo. —Esa es la tumba de tu hermano, Portgas D. Ace, quiero que la mires y me digas que lo has perdido todo. – esta era una prueba severa y un tanto cruel, pero Dragon no flaqueo en ningún momento.

—Yo… - sintió la calidez de sus lágrimas de nuevo. —Yo…

—Dime, ¿Qué es lo que te queda? – insistió el líder.

—Lo que me queda. Lo que me queda…

—_¡Sabo, mira esto! ¡Gomu Gomu no Pistol! _

Luffy… un pequeño rayo de esperanza surcó su alma.

—_¡Sorprendente Luffy, lo hiciste mejor que ayer!_

—_¡¿En verdad?! ¡Ace, Sabo dice que estoy haciéndome más fuerte!_

—_Sabo, eres muy blanco en él… _

—_Vamos, Ace, es nuestro hermano menor. _

¿Hermano menor?

—¡Aun tengo a mi hermano menor! – gritó mientras dejaba escapar un aire de ilusión. —¡Luffy está con vida! ¡Aún lo tengo a él!

—¿Tu hermano menor? – Dragon sonrió.

—Sí… aún lo tengo a él. – sonrió un poco. —Pero… no sé si él quiera verme… no puedo mostrar mi cara ante él… yo le fallé.

—Nunca estarás seguro si no lo enfrentas. – sugirió su jefe.

—¿Ver a Luffy? – sintió la pesadez de esas palabras. —¿Después de tanto tiempo? No lo sé… apenas hace unas horas he recordado mi pasado…

—La decisión es tuya. – La sombra de Monkey D. Dragon comenzó a alejarse.

Sabo quedó solo nuevamente, frente a la tumba de Ace. Se levantó perezosamente y se acercó a la lápida. Tocó su nombre con cuidado, temeroso de borrarlo. Lo leyó una y otra vez, memorizándolo y temiendo en que pudiera olvidarlo.

—Ace. – pegó su cabeza contra la piedra, la cual, extrañamente estaba cálida. —Lo lamento mucho, Ace. Lamento no haber podido salvarte… pero sobre todo perdóname, perdóname por olvidar. Espero que tú nunca me hayas olvidado… debiste tener una gran vida, eras un pirata temido y muy famoso. Dime, ¿Encontraste lo que buscabas? ¿Encontrase la respuesta a esa pregunta? Quiero que sepas que yo siempre quise que tú vivieras… - no pudo evitar en sentirse nostálgico. —Gracias por cumplir tu promesa. Gracias por enseñar y proteger a Luffy… no cabe duda que fuiste mejor hermano mayor de lo que pude haber sido yo. ¿Me perdonarías por haberte olvidado? – Y no estaba totalmente seguro si fue su imaginación en un intento por consolarse a sí mismo… o si esto fue real. Pero pudo sentir una cálida mano sobre su nuca, una mano cálida y segura, que le transmitía mucha paz.

Por un instante sintió que su cabeza ya no estaba en una dura piedra, sino en el pecho de alguien, podía sentir la calidez y el palpitar de un corazón.

Sabo cerró los ojos y se dejó hacer por aquella sensación. Ese día Sabo se quedó dormido hasta la tarde, durmió mientras era cobijado por las florecillas que crecían a su alrededor. Cuando se despertó una diminuta sonrisa se asomó en su rostro.

Se levantó y fue al barco, todos guardaron silencio cuando le vieron llegar. Dragon lo observó atentamente.

—Dragon-san… permítame quedarme en esta isla por un tiempo.

—¿Por qué?

—He decidido reunirme aquí con Luffy… ansío ver a mis dos hermanos juntos. Es lo que más deseo. – pareciera un Sabo diferente, totalmente seguro y lleno de paz.

—Ya veo. – el líder asintió. —Entonces nos veremos en Baltigo.

—Antes de que se vaya me gustaría pedirle un favor… - sonrió, anticipando lo que vendría. —Quisiera mandar un mensaje.

—Entonces toma a mi mejor mensajero.

—Gracias.

"_Sólo espera Luffy, deseo con todas mis fuerzas el día en que nos volvamos a ver". _

Y con este pensamiento Sabo se quedó en la isla, sentado junto a la tumba de Ace, esperando el día en el que pudiera reunirse con sus dos hermanos.

Su mayor tesoro.

**Fin. **

**Espero que les haya gustado, ¡Los reviews son más que bienvenidos! Pero ya enserio, espero que les haya gustado. **

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze. **


	2. Las lágrimas de los hermanos

**Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero este capitulo es bastante grande. Ya con esto termino la trilogía, la cual espero hayan seguido. Muchas gracias por su paciencia. En esta ocasión podremos ver el rencuentro entre Luffy y Sabo. Por favor, disfrutar de la lectura. **

* * *

**Las lágrimas de los hermanos. **

* * *

Una gaviota voló sobre el Thousand Sunny mientras dejaba que su sombra se pintara sobre la cubierta del barco pirata. Un oleaje magnifico y un viento apacible, eso era todo un paraíso si se le compraba con el primer tramo de su viaje en el Nuevo Mundo y qué decir de Grand Line, que en realidad si se comparan ambos mares el segundo recalcaría como el mejor y más tranquilo para navegar.

—¡Ah, hoy hace un bien tiempo! – exclamó con mucho fervor Nami, mientras se sentaba en el sillón que estaba enfrente del timón. Franky estaba a su lado, le había solicitado a Nami que revisara el curso, ya que días como estos por lo general eran cruelmente masacrados con un ciclón aparecido de la nada.

—¿Estás segura? – preguntó con tranquilidad el ingeniero, sabía que Nami era 100% confiable en esas cosas.

—Por supuesto. – ella estiró sus brazos. —Este día es perfecto para descansar. – suspiró mientras se relajaba con pereza.

—¡Entonces este día está Super-Nice! – el corpulento carpintero se levantó y chocó sus brazos con fuerza.

—¡Oye, Franky! – Usopp había escuchado la noticia, por lo que se apresuró a subir donde ellos. —¿No tienes alguna arma o invento que podamos probar?

—Mmm, no he trabajado en nada. – respondió el cybor.

—¡Nami-swan! – los pasos alegres del cocinero llamaron la atención de la tripulación. —¡Acabo de hacer un delicioso postres de flores y un poco de manzana! Aquí lo tienes, mi bella dama. – el galante hombre se inclinó y le sirvió un postres perfectamente hecho y decorado.

—Gracias, Sanji-kun. – no dudó en tomarlo. —Por cierto, ¿Han visto a Robin?

—Está en la biblioteca, ha estado leyendo todo el día. – mencionó Brook, quien en este momento afinaba su violón y le aplicaba algo de brea a las cuerdas.

—Bien, iré donde ella. No se olviden, mantengan el curso, todo parece estar prometedor este día.

—¡Bien! – corearon Franky y Usopp.

—¿Dónde está Luffy? – preguntó el joven de nariz larga. —No lo he visto desde que ayer… tú sabes… - recordar aquel gesto llenó de bondad y agradecimiento que Luffy había demostrado y dicho para con sus nakamas lo hacía sentir hormigas en la garganta, pues le apenaba y le conmovía de nuevo el sólo recordarlo.

—Está sentado en la cabeza del Sunny. – habló entonces Zoro, quien bajaba por el mástil principal una vez que acabó de entrenar.

—¡Oye, Zoro, no te había visto desde el desayuno! – comentó Usopp.

—Estaba donde siempre, entrenando. – se sentó en el pasto. —Dormiré un poco.

—Vaya, creo que también deberíamos dormir un poco, aprovechar que no hay ningún imprevisto… tú sabes, la Marina, piratas enemigos… - Franky se sentó en el sofá frente al sillón y cerró los ojos.

—Puedes dormir si quieres, pero yo haré algo mejor. ¡Luffy! – llamó Usopp mientras sacaba de su bolsa una caña de pescar en tres pedazos. —Esta es la nueva caña del gran Usopp-sama, capaz de darle batalla a un Rey Marino, ¿Qué dices Luffy, pescamos un poco?

—Hay alguien que se dirige aquí. – mencionó el capitán, el cual estaba sentado en su lugar favorito.

—¿Qué alguien se dirige? – corrió con un catalejo y lo confirmó. Una pequeña sombra encapuchada se acercaba en una balsa, la cual parecía estar en malas condiciones. —Es verdad, alguien en mal estado viene hacia nosotros. ¡Muchachos, encontré un náufrago! – los primeros en acercarse fueron Zoro, Brook y Franky.

— Por lo que veo está de pie sobre una balsa que le falta poco para romperse. – agregó Franky.

—¡Oye! – Luffy se levantó y gritó mientras estiraba sus brazos al aire, haciéndole señales. —¡Hombre que estás en esa balsa! – la persona pareció reaccionar, ya que movió la cabeza en dirección a Luffy.

—¿Qué sucede? – Nami, Robin y Sanji (el cual corría como un loco enamorado a su alrededor) se unieron.

—Es un náufrago. – informó Zoro.

—¿Un náufrago? – Chopper llegó corriendo. —¿Estará herido?

—¿Quién sabe? Tal vez. – respondió el segundo al mando de los Sombrero de paja.

—¡Oye, hombre náufrago! ¡¿Necesitas ayuda?! – animó Luffy a medida que se iban acercando más a él.

La persona pareció despertar de alguna clase de sueño, pues con lentitud comenzó a mover sus músculos y levantar la cabeza. Pareció sacar algo de sus ropas y lo observó atentamente. Se trataba de un cartel de la Marina, donde se mostraba la imagen de Monkey D. Luffy.

—Es él. – bisbisó con cansancio. Volteó la cabeza y su capucha bajó por completo.

—¿Está usando una máscara? – señaló Usopp, ajustando su telescopio.

Era una persona muy extraña, vestida con ropas de desierto, similares a las túnicas que solían usar los habitantes de Alabasta, pero totalmente pardas. Debajo de la capa se asomaba un abrigo negro muy acolchonado, así como pantalones azules y zapatos cerrados. Lo mejor de sus accesorios era que a pesar del calor de ese día usaba guantes finos y una máscara que se rodeaba por completo el cráneo. Era negra por detrás, hecha de tela y enfrente sobresalía un trozo de cerámica, con la forma de tejón, a blanco y negro.

—¿Quién en sus cabales usa esa ropa con este calor? – cuestionó Nami, de sólo verlo sentía ganas de sudar.

—Tal vez es de una isla desértica o invernal.- reflexionó Robin.

—¿Cómo es que aún puede mantenerse en pie? – cuestionó Sanji, observando que estaba temblando.

—¡Oh, se cayó al agua! – alertó Luffy, mientras veía al hombre irse contra el agua con el oleaje. —¡Vamos a rescatarlo! – ordenó Luffy, emocionado.

—Iremos en el Mini-Merry. – sugirió Franky. Salieron para entonces Chopper, Luffy y él.

—Está sosteniéndose de las tablas. – señaló Chopper. —Hay que acercarnos.

—Ustedes súbanlo mientras yo me encargo de conducir. – a la orden de Franky el médico y el capitán asintieron mientras se acercaban lo suficiente para tomar al hombre. Una vez que lo lograron subir al Mini-Merry se apresuraron en volver.

—Está muy acalorado, necesitaremos quitarle toda esta ropa pesada. – Chopper se dispuso a hacerlo pero el náufrago reaccionó rápido.

—No lo haga. – dijo con voz suave.

—¡Esta vivo!- Se sorprendió Luffy. —Wow, tu máscara esta increíble.

—Gracias. – jadeó el hombre para después caer rendido.

—¡Rápido, necesitamos llevarlo a cubierta y sanarlo! – se alteró Chopper intentando quitarle su abrigo. —Su ropa está muy empapada y es difícil quitársela.

—¡Llegamos! – Franky estacionó la pequeña embarcación dentro del barco. Se apresuraron a bajar al hombre y llevarlo a la oficina de enfermería.

—Chopper, ¿Se va a morir? – preguntó Luffy, conmocionado.

—No lo sé, si no le quitamos esta mascara y su ropa pesada no podre revisarlo.

—Te ayudaré. – se ofreció Franky mientras lo cargaba.

—Muchachos, ¿Está bien? – Nami se acercó donde ellos.

—Prepararé algo para él. – avisó Sanji mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

Cuando entraron a la enfermería Chopper le dio indicaciones a Franky de que lo dejara sobre el suelo y no en la cama.

—Le quitaremos sus prendas. – el médico de la tripulación se apresuró a quitarle la máscara, pero en el momento el hombre reaccionó y con una rudeza inusual tomó la mano del reno alejándole de su máscara.

—¡Apártate! – se levantó de golpe y retrocedió un poco, observándolos.

—¡Oye, cálmate! – sugirió Chopper, pero era difícil obedecer a una persona tan grande como el, pues el Heavy Point lo hacía ver como un verdadero gorila.

—¿Un gorila? – después pasó su vista a Franky. —¿Dos gorilas?

—¡A quien le llamas gorila! – contraatacó molesto el cybor.

—¿Por qué hay tanto ruido, Chopper? – Luffy entró de la nada.

—Luffy… él se despertó y creo que piensa que queremos hacerle daño. – comentó el reno, mientras se encogía a su Brain Point.

—¡Oh, el gorila se convirtió en un mapache!

—¡No soy un mapache! – recriminó molesto.

—Oye, ¿No tienes calor? – interrogó Mugiwara.

—No, estoy acostumbrado a… ¡Ah, estoy mojado!

—Sí, te caíste de su balsa y te rescatamos. – Usopp entró y se apresuró al hablar.

—¿Me rescataron? – un silenció se instaló entre ellos. —Ya veo… Pues gracias. – se inclinó cortésmente.

—De nada. – los demás reaccionaron de la misma forma.

—¿Está es la tripulación del Sombrero de Paja? – preguntó, de lo más casual.

—Así es. – y Luffy le contestó de la misma manera.

—¡Ah, por fin! – el hombre con máscara se acercó y le extendió la mano a Luffy. —He estado esperando conocerlo, Capitán Monkey D. Luffy.

—¿A mí? – le respondió el saludo. —¿Por qué?

—He venido aquí por qué…

—¡Luffy-san, problemas! – escuchó los gritos de Brook, el cual entraba a la enfermería algo asustado. —Es la Marina. Se dirigen tres buques y ya han comenzado a disparar.

—¡Ah, esos marines! ¡Todos a cubierta! – ordenó Luffy y los piratas obedecieron rápidamente.

—¿Cuál es su nombre? – preguntó Chopper, antes de salir.

—Me dicen "Tejón". – respondió suavemente.

—Tejón-san, quédese aquí, todavía está lastimado.

Los Sombreros de Paja entraron en acción. Como era de esperarse, Tres buques cargados de cañones comenzaron a disparar. El Fuusen de Luffy regresaba la mayoría de las balas, al igual que las redes de brazos que Robin formaba. Los cohetes de Franky se encargaban de destruir todo lo que tocasen, perfectos para el ataque a distancia. Y en el caso de Chopper y Sanji que necesitaban estar cerca para ejecutar sus ataques no hubo problema. El Sky Walk del cocinero los elevó por los cielos, destruyendo a patadas y puños (por el Kung Fu Point) las armas, las velas y a los propios marinos.

Usopp se encargó de mandar sus plantas carnívoras a bordo de los buques, se divirtió observando cómo los marinos corrían apresurados y preguntándose una y otra vez lo que pasaba. Nami hacía lo mismo, mandando burbujas con pequeñas nubes de tormenta que al final estallaban en rayos y centellas, quemándolo todo.

Zoro uso su velocidad y poder para destruir las balas de cañón, así como el filo de sus tres espadas en una combinación más poderosa que el propio Tatsumaki. Al igual que él, Brook se desplazó por el agua y se le hizo sumamente fácil saltar hasta la cubierta. Cortó tan rápido que no lo sintieron.

—¡Vámonos! – lo llamó Luffy, el cual había saltado a cada uno de los barcos para destruirlos y atacar a los marines. Brook, al igual que Chopper sintieron los brazos de goma del capitán sobre ellos y con terror se aferraron a éste, pues Luffy no se escatimaba a la hora de desplazarse con velocidad gracias a la elasticidad de su cuerpo. No fue hasta que volvieron a pisar el Sunny que los marinos cortados por el Soul Solid cayeron al suelo inconscientes.

—Creo que ganamos. – dijo con un poco de emoción Robin.

—Con esto ya no podrán seguirnos. – reiteró Franky, pues habían destrozado por completo todo mecanismo para que los barcos se movieran.

—Supongo que será la primera vez que escapemos tranquilamente. – comentó Nami, mientras se acercaba al timón.

—¡Increíble! – los Mugiwaras escucharon la voz ahogada del invitado. El hombre con abrigo y máscara de tejón. —Todo lo que dicen de usted es cierto, Capitán del Sombrero de Paja.

—¿Lo que dicen? – Luffy simplemente alzó una ceja.

—Tejón, ¿Ya te encuentras mejor? – el médico lo seguía mirando receloso. —¿Cuánto tiempo llevabas en esa balsa?

—No recuerdo exactamente cuánto. Meses quizá… ¿Tal vez un año?

—¡Entonces debes estar muerto de hambre! – escandalizó Luffy.

—Me las arreglaba para mis necesidades. Pero ya no más distracciones, al fin estoy frente al hombre que he buscado por tanto tiempo.

—¿Yo? – Luffy se apuntó a sí mismo, incrédulo. Tejón asintió.

—Tengo un encargo para usted. – se llevó su mano al interior de su abrigo pero se quedó quieto de un momento a otro. —Permítanme por favor. – dio un gran salto hacia fuera del barco.

—¡Ah, se tiró al agua! – gritó Usopp, listo para lanzar un salvavidas.

—No, mira bien. – Zoro se dio cuenta entonces. De entre el humo que quedaba de la destrucción de los otros barcos, un cuarto navío de guerra. El guerrero corría sobre el agua, justamente como lo hacía Brook.

—¿Acaso él también es de puro hueso? – comentó irónico el esqueleto.

—No, sólo es fuerte y rápido, tanto que es capaz de correr por la superficie del agua sin romperla. – Sanji descifró aquello con tan sólo verlo.

A los pocos segundos se escuchó una explosión. El barco había disparado los cañones y la pólvora, junto con los trozos de la bala se vieron en el aire. Tejón, el mensajero, sacó de entre las mangas de su abrigo un par de falcatas y las extendió con la ayuda de cadenas que emergían del mismo sitio.

En el aire las movió de tal manera que éstas cortaron todo a su paso. Rasgó las velas, rebanó el mástil, cortó por la mitad a los cañones y se las empeñó en acuchillar el barco repetidas veces al grado en el que éste comenzó a hundirse poco a poco. Después de eso, el guerrero se posó sobre cubierta y de la misma manera hizo danzar sus cadenas, noqueando y cortando a los marines. Ya que intimidó a la mayoría y ya no parecían convencidos de pelear, saltó al agua y se impulsó con la ayuda del oleaje. Una vez en el aire lanzó su cadena, sin espada, hacia el mástil del Sunny, se enganchó e hizo que la cadena lo halara.

Aterrizó en el césped del barco de los sueños sin ningún rasguño. A lo lejos se pudieron apreciar los gritos de desesperación de los marines y el humo.

—¡Ah, eso fue mucho trabajo! – aulló el mensajero, guardando su cadena como si algo dentro de su abrigo la enrollara.

—¡Sorprendente! – exclamaron Luffy, Usopp y Chopper.

—Eso fue una muestra de destreza para alguien muy hambriento. – halagó Sanji.

—¡Por un momento pensé que eras de puro hueso! – festejó Brook, mientras gritaba y reía con su ya conocida risa.

—Oh, les agradezco sus halagos, pero necesito entregarle un mensaje a vuestro capitán. – de nuevo buscó su abrigo.

—¿Un mensaje, para mí? ¿Y quién me lo manda? – Mugiwara estaba emocionado, muy emocionado, esto era nuevo.

—Es de mi comandante. – contestó con simpleza Tejón, mientras seguía buscando.

—¿Eres pirata o algo así? – preguntó con tranquilidad Nami.

—No. – la respuesta vino de la menos esperada. Nico Robin se acercó a Tejón. —Este hombre lo he visto antes. Usted es Jax "El Tejón". Un mensajero privado del mismo Dragon, El revolucionario.

—¡¿Qué?! – el gritó se escuchó en todo el barco, la tripulación entera participó.

—¿Mi padre me mandó un mensaje? – cuestionó Luffy.

—No, capitán… - hizo una pausa mientras buscaba. — Debe estar por aquí. – chistó molesto, no encontraba el mensaje.

—¿Entonces quién? – corearon todos, pues no había otro además del padre de Luffy que pudiera tener un mensaje para él.

—¿Iva-chan? – insistió Luffy.

—No, capitán. – pero Tejón respondía cortésmente y si exasperarse. —Oh, aquí está. – sacó entonces una carta. Todos se acercaron curiosos. Jax "El Tejón" se la entregó a Luffy y éste la tomó.

Lo que llegó a continuación no tuvo precio ni tampoco cabida. La expresión de Luffy se trastornó completamente, su cara se desencajó al grado en el que parecía que le daría un ataque. Estaba totalmente tieso llegando a temblar y respirar con tensión.

—¿Luffy? – Nami se percató del estado de su capitán.

—Oye, Luffy, ¿Qué pasa? – también Usopp lo notó.

—¿Son malas noticias? – interrogó Sanji. Aunque de antemano el muchacho no había abierto el sobre.

—No… no puede ser. – susurró, consternado.

—¿Quién ha mandado el mensaje? – preguntó Zoro, ya perturbado por la actitud de Luffy.

Luffy miró con los ojos bien abiertos al mensajero.

—¡¿Quién eres tú?! – vociferó, tomándole del cuello del abrigo a una velocidad centellante. —¡¿Qué significa esto?! – estaba asustado, realmente no sabía cómo reaccionar.

—Soy del ejército revolucionario. Mi nombre es Jax "El Tejón", capitán. – contestó calmado y con respeto.

—¿Qué significa esto? –repitió entrecerrando los ojos.

—Sólo obedezco órdenes. – habló de nuevo.

—Sabo… ¿Realmente Sabo te envió? – masculló, aún sin creer en sus propias palabras.

—Sí, el comandante Sabo me envió.

—¿El comandante Sabo? – de entre la conmoción la voz de Robin se escuchó.

—Robin, ¿Quién es esa persona? – preguntó Chopper, lleno de curiosidad.

—Es mi hermano. – la respiración se cortó inevitablemente en todos los tripulantes del Sunny Go cuando escucharon la voz seca de Luffy.

—¿Qué…? ¿Tu hermano? – pronuncio incrédulo Zoro.

—Pero… Pe-Pensé que-e tu hermano era "Puño de fuego" Ace. –cuestionó Nami.

—Luffy-san, ¿Tienes más hermanos? – el usuario de la Yomi Yomi no Mi tampoco podía creerlo, el resto calló, muy sorprendidos.

—¿Estás seguro? – Zoro se acercó, cauteloso.

—Sí… la firma en la carta es la de Sabo. – para entonces ya había soltado al mensajero y sus ojos se sombrearon peligrosamente. La S con dos líneas diagonales atravesándola era la prueba máxima. Sólo Ace, los bandidos de la Montaña Corvo y él conocían esa marca personal. Sería imposible que alguien más la conociera.

Un poderoso suspenso aplastó el ánimo de los piratas. Realmente no sabían que estaba pasando, por qué de pronto la tensión habían crecido tanto en Luffy.

—O-Oye Luffy. – tartamudeó el francotirador. —Pe-Pero… ¿Es que no estás feliz? Amm, es tú hermano el que te envió un mensaje después de todo… ¡Es decir! Amm…

—No es la carta… - respondió el joven de goma. —Es Sabo.

—¿Acaso tenían mucho tiempo que no se veían? – Supuso Sanji.

—No es eso. – Luffy apretó sus puños y la carta.

—¿No se llevan bien? – era lo más obvio para que actuara así, pensó Brook.

—¡No, no es eso! – vociferó Luffy. —Sabo… está muerto.

Tejón y Robin, la cual lo conoció con anterioridad observaron las caras de los Mugiwaras, totalmente pálidas.

—¡¿Muerto?! – gritaron, incrédulos.

—Necesito estar solo. – dijo de pronto Luffy, saltando hacia la cabeza del Sunny, disponiéndose a leer la carta.

Los demás se quedaron parados ahí, sin saber que hacer o decir.

—Tejón, ¿Tienes que regresar con Dragon-san? – preguntó Robin.

—Una vez que vuestro capitán lea la carta tendrá que tomar una decisión. Dependiendo de lo que elija yo me iré o no. – explicó el revolucionario.

—Ya veo.

El tono de la tarde comenzó a empapar las velas blancas del barco. La silueta de Luffy, sentado en la cabeza del león, era apreciada por sus compañeros. Justo como ayer, sólo que en esta ocasión, el muchacho estaba consternado no por su difunto hermano Ace, sino por otro, el cual había mucho ya hace muchos años.

—Estoy preocupado por Luffy-san… - dijo Brook, tomando un poco de té. —Ha estado todo el día sentado, leyendo la carta.

—Debemos darle tiempo… - aconsejó con sensatez Robin. —Debe ser difícil para él.

—Me pregunto… ¿Cómo será el pasado de Luffy? – aquella pregunta hecha por Chopper consternó a todos.

—Si ese tal Sabo era tan cercano a él como lo fue Ace, entonces debe ser algo muy fuerte. – explicó Zoro, mientras recargaba sus espadas sobre su hombro.

—Zoro tiene razón. – suspiró Usopp. —Sólo espero que Luffy se encuentre bien.

Todos asintieron. Tejón, el cual había dormido una siesta y ahora se encontraba en el comedor con ellos también se preguntaba lo mismo.

Pero Luffy tenía otra perspectiva de las cosas. Había leído esa tarta al menos unas 100 veces, comprobaba en todas las ocasiones la misma firma y no podía prestarse a las dudas. Se trataba de la letra y la firma de Sabo. Su hermano Sabo.

Sostuvo la carta con cuidado y la apartó un poco, sin soltarla. Se llevó una mano a su sombrero de paja y lo bajó un poco, cubriendo su rostro para que el sol poniente no lo alumbrara. Sus lágrimas brillaron con delicadeza mientras tanto. Estaba confundido… muy confundido.

"_Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Luffy. No sé qué escribir ya que hay tantas cosas que me gustaría decirte. Espero que no te hayas olvidado de mí, tampoco desearía que me odiaras. Quiero pedirte perdón por mi ausencia. Ahora lo sé todo, por eso necesito verte. Por muchos años perdí todo recuerdo de ustedes, pero ahora lo recuerdo. Por favor, me gustaría reunirme contigo. Si aceptas, mi subordinado te indicará las coordenadas, apuesto que debes tener un navegante experto. Si no aceptas, dile tu respuesta y él la traerá a mí. Yo entenderé tus motivos, no te preocupes. _

_Sabo."_

¿Qué le intentaría decir? ¿Qué perdió la memoria? ¿Por eso no los reconocía…? ¿Por eso nunca se contactó con él? ¿Por eso… no estuvo en Marineford?

Miles de dudas asaltaron su mente, así como lágrimas a su corazón herido. Se sentía desconsolado y muy sorprendido. Lloró por primera vez después de leer la carta, a pesar de resistir durante toda la tarde finalmente lo hizo. Con ello sintió que algo en su alma se liberaba, así como imágenes de ellos cuando niños. Sobre todo el fatídico día en el que "murió"; y cómo no mencionar la promesa de Ace, aquella promesa imposible que le hizo sólo para consolarlo.

¿Estaría bien Sabo? ¿Comería bien? ¿Sería fuerte? ¿Cómo se vería ahora?

Supuso que todas esas preguntas eran normales y la única manera de resolverlas era asistir en persona. Por un momento pensó en una posible trampa, pero la noción de ver a su hermano ganó el encuentro en su razón. Tomó una decisión segura, bajó de la cabeza del Sunny, abrió la puerta del comedor y buscó con la mirada a Tejón.

—Llévame.

—Como ordene, Luffy-san. ¿Quién es el navegante? – Tejón preguntó, buscando con la mirada.

—Yo. – Nami dio un paso al frente.

—Señorita, le diré las coordenadas.

—Bien. Muchachos, ayúdenme con el barco de ser necesario. – los hombres de la tripulación se levantaron. Luffy sonrió ante esto, sabía de sobra que sus nakamas ya estaba listos para zarpar.

—Luffy. – escuchó la voz de Robin. —¿Te encuentras bien?

—Aa. – salió a cubierta. —Vamos con Sabo

—¡Sí! – respondieron todos.

…

Una brisa deliciosa onduló su sombrero de copa. Sabo despertó de repente, percatándose de que estaba solo, al lado de la tumba de su hermano. Parpadeó un par de veces, se había quedado dormido de nuevo.

—Oye, Ace. Luffy ya se está tardando, ¿No? – miró sobre su hombro, a la tumba de piedra. —Sí, tienes razón. – miró al frente. —Es tan tonto que de seguro se distrajo por ahí. – suspiró. —Espero que Tejón le haya llevado el mensaje.

Sabo suspiró exasperado y hambriento. Ese día se cumplían exactamente seis meses que había recuperado sus recuerdos y había mandado a Jax "El Tejón" para contactarse con Luffy. No quería perder la esperanza, ansiaba realmente que su hermano respondiera. Pero… ¿Y si no deseaba verlo? No, Luffy no era así… No pudo haber cambiado tanto durante estos años, ¿o sí?

Se levantó y estiró sus pies. Miró el cielo, era mediodía.

—Ace, espera aquí, iré por algo de comer. – tomó su bastón de acero y corrió hacia la jungla, la supervivencia no era para nada un reto.

…

Luffy estornudó. Contempló el clima y se dio cuenta que no era para nada frio, seguramente alguien estaría hablando de él.

—Capitán, estamos cerca. – anunció Jax, acompañado de Nami y Franky, los cuales estuvieron cerca de él durante días, recibiendo sus indicaciones y desplazando el Sunny.

—¡De acuerdo! – gritó Luffy, estaba de pie en la cabeza del león, como de costumbre.

—Más que emocionado parece tenso. – comentó Usopp a Chopper, el cual estaba al lado suyo.

—Me pregunto cómo será su hermano.

—Lo más seguro es que tenga una fuerza monstruosa como Luffy. – opinó el rey de los tiradores. —¿Recuerdas a Ace? Luffy dijo que nunca pudo ganarle, aun cuando era una persona normal.

—¿Crees que Sabo-san sea tan temible? – los comentarios comenzaron a subir de volumen, llegando hasta los oídos de los demás.

—El comandante Sabo es una persona fuerte. – comentó Robin, atraída a la conversación. —Eso es lo que dicen los revolucionarios.

—Robin-san, tú estuviste en el cuartel de la armada revolucionaria, ¿No es así? ¿Conociste al hermano de Luffy? – Brook también se acercó.

—Sólo de vista. No era muy hablador. – extendió su mirada a un libro.

—¿Será mayor o menor que Luffy-san? – reflexionó el esqueleto un segundo.

—Sabo es mayor que yo. – respondió Luffy, ya absuelto a la conversación de sus compañeros. No se veía muy serio, pero el resto sabía que aunque tuviera esa apariencia ingenua, por dentro el muchacho estaba pensando seriamente las cosas.

—¿Es mayor que tú, Luffy? – preguntó Usopp, al ver la actitud cooperadora del capitán se sintió con más libertad de preguntar.

—Sí. Ace y él tienen la misma edad.

—¿También son hermanos adoptivos? – indagó ahora Sanji, quien entró a la escena con una bandeja repleta de refrigerios.

—Sí. – asintió el muchacho del sombrero de paja, sin perder tiempo comenzó a comerse todo lo del plato.

—¡Oye, Luffy, tranquilo! Esto era para Nami-swan y Robin-chan. – Sanji intentó alejar la comida, pero el chico sólo necesitó estirarse. —Ni hablar. – se resignó.

—Sabo, Ace y yo nos conocimos de niños y nos hicimos amigos. Después hermanos. – habló con la boca llena.

—Luffy, ¿Puedo preguntarte otra cosa? – intervino con timidez Chopper.

—¿Qué? – seguían arrasando con toda la comida.

—¿Cómo fue que Sabo-san "murió"? – entonces Luffy dejó de comer y pareció hacer memoria.

—Sabo fue atacado por un Tenryuubito cuando zarpaba para convertirse en pirata. – explicó, según así lo recordaba.

—¡¿Lo atacó un Tenryuubito?! – reaccionaron todos sorprendidos.

—Así es. – ahora ya no comía, pareciera como si Luffy recordara algo.

"_¡Desátenme! ¡Demonios, Luffy, deja de llorar como una niñita!" "¿Hasta cuándo piensas estar así?" "Escúchame Luffy, yo no moriré… no podría dejar a un hermano tan tonto como tú" "No sé por qué murió Sabo, pero seguramente lo hizo porque algo le impedía su libertad"_

—Capitán Mugiwara. – el mensajero le llamó. —Estamos cerca. – Luffy se levantó. —Es esa isla.

La observó, parecía una isla de primavera.

—Bien, nos acercaremos. – toda la tripulación se puso manos a la obra.

Llegaron a una playa muy tranquila. El oleaje era por demás muy relajante. La tripulación del sombrero de paja ser apresuró a bajar las anclas.

—Este lugar se ve muy calmado. – argumentó Zoro, llevándose la mano a sus tres espadas.

—¡Me adelantare! – Luffy saltó sorpresivamente, pero nadie fue a detenerlo.

—Debe estar desesperado. – comentó Franky, acercándose a la orilla del Sunny y saltar.

Luffy caminó por la orilla de la playa, buscando algo con la vista, tenía la idea de que Sabo lo estaría esperando. Entonces, de las profundidades de la jungla se escuchó un rugido potente. La tripulación se puso alerta, Luffy también. Todo usuario de Haki podía sentirlo, algo realmente peligroso se acercaba a ellos.

De la selva se abrió paso una enorme masa que arrasó mucho follaje. Pudieron verlo, era el cuerpo de una bestia. La piel y la forma del animal lo hacían ver como un gato; éste era enorme. El cuerpo del animal salió disparado de la nada, arrasando también con la arena de la playa. Luffy extendió las manos y detuvo el movimiento del cadáver.

—¡Es un tigre gigante! – gritaron los más jóvenes de la tripulación de Mugiwara.

Luffy se puso alerta, la presencia poderosa se acercaba. Los pasos retumbaron en la isla, la cual se había vuelto muy silenciosa. Sus posiciones de batalla hicieron acto de presencia en los piratas, sobre todo Luffy, quien estaba demasiado exasperado como para jugar.

Algunos árboles que estaban caídos y estorbando el paso fueron levantados y alzados por los aires. Se escuchó entonces el sonido de un zapateo. Los pasos de un individuo se acercaban con suma tranquilidad a dicho encuentro. La sombra de la selva poco a poco desapareció, dejándole paso a la luz y por supuesto a la silueta que se acercaba. Luffy se colocó serio y tocó su sombrero de paja, observado por el rabillo del ojo.

Entonces se dejó ver por completo. Era un hombre un poco más alto que Luffy, usaba un par de botas de montaña, pantalones negros, una chaqueta azul y una capa café que le cubría desde los hombros, sin olvidar un sombrero de copa alto en su cabeza y un bastón de metal.

El hombre se acercó a paso seguro hasta Luffy, quien lo esperó sin miedo. Realmente, era como si la presencia de ese hombre causara un temor interno en quien lo veían. Si su propósito era intimidar, lo estaba logrando.

Cuando estuvieron a una distancia prudente el hombre se detuvo, elevó poco a poco su rostro y todos pudieron contemplar la tez blanca y serena de aquel muchacho.

—He estado esperando mucho tiempo para verte, Luffy.

—¿Ese es el hermano de Luffy? – preguntaron todos en voz baja. A lo que Tejón asintió despacio.

Pero a comparación de los demás, Luffy no hablaba se había quedado muy quieto, mirando severamente a su hermano.

—Sa… Sabo. – tartamudeó un poco y con parsimonia. El muchacho sonrió, dejando ver aquella sonrisa con un diente faltante. Ante esto, Luffy abrió bien los ojos para después entrecerrarlos con una emoción delirante y parecida a la ira.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo Lu- - pero fue interrumpido sorpresivamente por un poderoso puñetazo en la cara. Todos quedaron en shock al ver esto. Luffy se había desplazado y le había dado un buen golpe en la cara. El muchacho cayó al suelo, su sombrero también cayó, revelando su cabello rubio. Luffy se quedó de pie, respirando agitadamente, como si estuviera luchando con alguna fuerza interna.

El comandante revolucionario lo miró anonadado y después bajó la mirada. En efecto, Luffy lo odiaba.

—Si estabas vivo… - habló por fin el capitán pirata. —¡Si estabas vivo por qué no nos lo hiciste saber! ¡Por qué demonios no estuviste ahí! ¡¿Por qué no estuviste ahí cuando más te necesitamos, Sabo?! – vociferó Luffy, llenó de ira.

Ante los reclamos de Luffy el joven rubio bajó la cabeza y se sentó en el suelo, recibiendo todo los gritos de su hermano menor.

—Luffy, tienes derecho a estar molesto, yo no…

—¡Idiota, aún no acabo! – lo silenció y Sabo bajó rápidamente la cabeza. Se sorprendió sobremanera cuando observó las gotas de agua que descendían en el piso… Luffy estaba llorando y eso lo hizo sentir muy culpable, resistiendo las ganas de llorar él también.

—Luffy, yo… - apretó la mandíbula.

—¡Sabo! – y Sabo pudo ver la sombra de la mano de Luffy, la cual se extendía hacia él con firmeza. —¡No sabes lo feliz que me siento al saber que estás vivo! ¡Toma mi mano!

Sabo alzó el rostro sorprendido y se topó con el acuoso llanto de Luffy, el cual sonreía con júbilo a la par que lloraba.

—Luffy. – musitó, sin saber exactamente que sentir. Tenía un remolino de sensaciones en el pecho. Tomó su mano y se puso de pie, no tardó en sentir los brazos de Luffy alrededor suyo.

—¡Sabo!

—¡Luffy!

—¡Sabo!

—¡Luffy!

Cada uno gritó el nombre del otro incontables veces, sin dejar de abrazarse. Para cuando se dejaron libres una enorme sonrisa se mostraba en ambos hombres.

—Luffy, ¿Acaso no estás enojado conmigo?

—No digas tonterías… - mostró una enorme sonrisa y pasó su brazo por el cuello del rubio. —Estoy muy feliz… ¡Muy feliz! – expresó, agrandando su sonrisa. Sabo también sonrió como nunca en su vida.

—¡Ven, te presentaré a mi tripulación! – Luffy lo empujó de un hombro, incitándole a caminar. Para entonces la banda de piratas ya estaba en la playa, esperando pacientemente y observando ese rencuentro.

—Ahí viene Luffy. – dijo contento y aliviado Chopper.

—¡Muchachos! – Luffy estaba radiante. —Les presento a mi hermano Sabo.

—¡Mucho gusto! – estos hicieron una reverencia con respeto.

—El gusto es mío. Les agradezco mucho el cuidar a mi hermano menor. – dio una reverencia. —A veces puede ser muy impulsivo. – les mostró una cara completamente iluminada, como si estuviera recordando el pasado y eso le causara una mayor felicidad.

—Lo sabemos. – corearon todos.

—Sabo, él es Zoro. – lo llevó enfrente del antiguo cazador de piratas. —Quiere ser el mejor espadachín del mundo.

—Es un placer. – saludó el hermano mayor.

—Igualmente. – Zoro inclinó la cabeza y le dio la mano.

—Ella es Nami, su sueño es hacer un mapa del todo el mundo.

—Mucho gusto, señorita. – Sabo tomó su mano e inclinó su cabeza, en forma de saludo.

—El gusto es mío. – regresó con buena cara la navegante.

—Este de aquí es Usopp, es un gran mentiroso. – informó Luffy.

—¡Oye, Luffy! Oh, hola, encantado de conocerte. – se apresuró a inclinarse con respeto.

—Lo mismo digo. – Sabo también se inclinó.

—Sanji es el mejor cocinero de todo el mar. –presentó Luffy.

—Me encantaría probar de su comida. – comentó el rubio.

—Cuando quieras puedo prepararte algo. – inclinó la cabeza. —Es un placer.

—Lo mismo digo. – sonrió en forma de saludo.

—Este es Chopper, es un reno que puede transformarse. – el pequeño reno se sonrojó un poco ante la presentación.

—¿Puedes transformarte?

—Sí. – mostró su Heavy Point, aún algo apenado.

—¡Sorprendente! – Sabo se admiró. —Es formidable.

—Y además es doctor. – comentó Luffy.

—¡¿Eres doctor?! Realmente tienes una tripulación muy colorida, Luffy.

—¡Claro! Mira, ella es Robin, es arqueóloga.

—Comandante Sabo, ahora lo conozco más de cerca. – saludo la mujer con un gesto amable.

—De haber recordado cuando te conocí me hubiese presentado de una mejor forma. Es un placer conocerla, Robin-san.

—El placer es mío, Comandante. – sonrió con amabilidad.

—Sabo, él es Franky, es quien construyó el Sunny. – señaló el gran barco con cara de león.

—¡Impresionante! ¿Eres astillero?

—¡Y un súper inventor! Gusto en conocerte. – le dio la mano y el muchacho respondió el gesto.

—Es gusto es mío, veremos si en un futuro puedo ver más de sus trabajos.

—¡Por supuesto!

—¡Franky hace cosas sorprendentes! – canturreó emocionado el muchacho de goma.

—¡Pues claro! – el cybor juntó sus brazos emocionado.

—Por ultimo él es Brook, es una persona de puro hueso y músico.

—Tengo el honor de conocer al hermano de Luffy-san. – el caballero huesudo se quitó el sombrero. —Es un placer.

—El placer es mutuo, caballero. – Sabo también se quitó el sombrero.

—Comandante. – Tejón se acercó e inclinó la cabeza.

—Tejón. – colocó una mano sobre su hombro y sonrió. —Gracias por cumplir con tu deber.

—No ha sido nada, comandante.

—Oye, Sabo. – Luffy estaba muy contento, pues no paraba de sonreír.—¿Vas a comerte ese tigre?

—Sí, pensaba que fuera mi comida… ¿Quieres un poco?

—¡Sí! ¡Lo cocinaremos y haremos una fiesta!- saltó en el aire, mientras el resto de los piratas sólo suspiraban, a sabiendas que ellos tendrían que arreglar todo.

Pues tal como el moreno ordenó, los Mugiwaras (En especial Sanji) se pusieron a organizar la celebración. A pesar de que era una lata, pues el capitán exigía que ya quería comer, no lo hacían con gusto, pues todos sabían muy dentro que Luffy lo necesitaba; pasar tiempo con Sabo en una comida era lo menos que podían otorgarle al mejor de los piratas.

Al final de la tarde las canciones y los gritos se escucharon en toda la isla. Las risas de Luffy y Sabo, los chistes y las mentiras de Usopp, la competencia de bebida entre Zoro y Nami, Sanji de un lado a otro, gritando como un loco enamorado hacia donde estaba Robin, la cual simplemente se limitaba a tomar cuanto postre le otorgaba el cocinero. Chopper y Franky bailaban a la par, mientras Brook tocaba su guitarra eléctrica y cantaba una canción.

Cuando la tarde cayó y los humos se mermaron, la mayoría de los Mugiwaras descansaba en la orilla de la playa, otros dormitaban en las piedras. Luffy todavía comía sus últimos bocados y platicaba con Sabo de sus aventuras.

—Entonces toqué la campana, ¡Fue increíble! Le pateé el trasero a ese tonto de los rayos. – contó emocionado.

—¡Sorprendente, Luffy! Estuviste en una isla del cielo… - contestó Sabo, también echándose un trozo de carne a la boca.

—¡Oh, no te he contado cuando luche con un afro! – estiró la mano al frente, simulando un golpe. —¡Me volví invulnerable!

—Me hubiera gustado ver eso. – sonrió el hermano mayor.

—¡Sí, debiste verme! – lanzó otro golpe simulado. —No cabe duda que los afros son sorprendentes.

—Veo que has tenido muchas aventuras… - Sabo lo miró con orgullo y ternura. —Has hecho de ti una leyenda, Luffy. Todo mundo conoce al novato de más de 100 millones de beris que se enfrentó a Crocodile, Gekko Moriah, a la Marina y al mismísimo Gobierno Mundial… No cabe duda, era muy temerario.

—¡Sí! – aulló emocionado. —¿Por cierto, Sabo? ¿No te volviste pirata?

—No. – reiteró sereno. —A pesar de que en un momento lo deseé, aun sin memoria, no lo hice.

—¿Por qué?

—Estoy en deuda con tu padre. – suspiró y bebió un poco de cola. —Dragon-san me rescató después del incidente del Tenryuubito… Me enseñó tantas cosas, además de sus ideales, que simplemente no puedo olvidar.

—Ya veo, mi padre. – asintió comprendiéndolo.

—¿No conoces a Dragon-san en persona, Luffy?

—Bueno, en una ocasión salvó mi vida, pero no pude verlo. – se encogió de hombros.

—Ya veo. – bisbisó. Después guio su vista hasta los compañeros de su hermano menor, los cuales ya estaban agotados de celebrar. —Tienes una buena tripulación, Luffy.

El moreno pareció tomar eso con mucho significado. Sonrió con orgullo.

—Ace me dijo lo mismo hace tiempo. – comentó con seriedad y a la vez mucha alegría. Sabo reaccionó ante esto y lo miró con un poco de dolor.

—Ace. – musitó, Luffy se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sintiendo. —Luffy… necesito que vengas conmigo, hay algo que quiero hacer.

—¿Qué es?

—Quiero que brindemos, como aquella vez. – sacó entonces de su saco una botella de sake y tres vasos.

—¿Qué brindemos? – entonces lo recordó. —Oh, ya veo.

—Ven, necesito mostrarte algo. – el rubio se levantó y Luffy lo siguió.

Caminaron por toda la jungla, durante todo el recorrido se mantuvieron en afonía, Luffy presentía que lo que fuera que Sabo quería mostrarle era algo serio.

Cuando por fin llegaron a aquel páramo la cara de Luffy se sorprendió y al mismo tiempo pareció decorarse con nostalgia y cariño. Se acercó lentamente hasta pararse enfrente de aquellas dos tumbas. Respiró profundamente para tranquilizar los latidos de su corazón.

—Ace. – nombró a su difunto hermano al mismo tiempo que posaba su mano sobre la lápida grabada. Sonrió de lado al sentir que la piedra estaba cálida.

—Luffy. – Sabo se acercó a él y sintió temor el pararse a su lado.

—Veo que el viejo Shirohige también está aquí. – argumentó, mientras observaba la otra tumba.

—¿Conociste a ese hombre?

—Aa, en la guerra. – apartó la mano de la tumba de Ace y retrocedió. —Así que aquí estaba. Había escuchado rumores de que la tumba de Ace estaba en el Nuevo Mundo, pero no sabía si era cierto.

—Yo también había escuchado algo así. – comentó Sabo, acercándose más a Luffy hasta posarse a su lado. Un gran silencio, acompañado de una cálida brisa cobijó a ambos.

Luffy sonrió con sutileza y cerró los ojos.

—Me alegra haberte encontrado, Ace.

—Si no hubiese sido por Ace… yo no hubiera recuperado la memoria. – susurró Sabo, mientras se sentaba entre las flores.

—¿Por qué dices eso? – Luffy se sentó a su lado.

—Llegué a esta isla debido a una tormenta. – colocó de nuevo su mano sobre la tumba. —Me encontré con su tumba por casualidad. Al verla… recordé todo. Casi me vuelvo loco. – río con ironía. —Pero logré recuperar mis recuerdos y fue por eso que quise reunirme contigo.

—Ya veo. – Luffy también posó su mano en la tumba.

—Luffy. – Sabo bajó la cabeza y después lo miró con seriedad. —¿Qué pasó con el incendio de la Terminal Gray?

—Oh. – exclamó al recordarlo. —Los piratas de Bluejam nos engañaron para colocar bombas en todo el basurero.

—¿Ustedes? – eso sorprendió al joven.

—Sí, pero al final todos quedamos atrapados en el fuego.

—¿Entonces cómo escaparon?

—Ace me condujo entre las llamas y mientras buscábamos la salida, Blujeam nos atrapó. Nos hubiese matado de no ser por Dadan. – rememoró el moreno, con calma y algo de felicidad.

—¿Dadan? – Sabo sonrió nostálgico. —Esa vieja terrible resultó no ser tan terrible.

—Así es. – asintió Luffy. —Dadan y Ace se quedaron atrás y a mí me llevaron los bandidos de la montaña.

—¿Por qué Ace se quedó atrás?

—Dijo que no pensaba huir.

—Ese Ace. – Sabo rodó los ojos. —Siempre se metía en problemas por ese hábito suyo.

—Pero gracias a eso me salvó. Además, él regresó a la montaña tiempo después, junto con Dadan.

—Ya veo. Me alegro por eso. – respiró con tranquilidad el muchacho de sombrero de copa.

—¿Sabes? Ese mismo día nos enteramos de… tu muerte. – recordar eso era un poco doloroso, pues siendo un niño Luffy lloró desconsoladamente y no hubiera salido adelante si no fuese por Ace.

—Oh. – expresó Sabo, encogiéndose en su lugar. —Tal vez necesite contarte lo que pasó ese día. – miró el cielo, todavía sentía el escozor de las llamas de su bote mientras ardía. —Cuando mi padre me separó de ustedes me enteré más tarde del incendio. No dude en correr hacia las puertas, quería avisarles pero… los guardias me golpearon y me dejaron inconsciente.

—¿Querías avisarnos?

—Sí. – respiró con cansancio. —Esa noche conocí a Dragon-san.

—¿Estaba ahí? – Luffy alzó las cejas.

—Hai. – Sabo sonrió de lado. —Le dije a Dragon-san que me avergonzaba de ser un noble y que deseaba sobre todas las cosas ser libre.

—Sabo. – sintió la tristeza de Luffy en sus palabras. —Tú no eras feliz, ¿Verdad? – el rubio negó lentamente.

—Yo siempre estuve solo. Comencé a vivir cuando los conocí a ustedes. – no pudo evitar sentir el escozor de las lágrimas a causa de su nostalgia.

—Sabo.

—Después del incendio mis padres me aprisionaron y me mantuvieron vigilado. Aproveché el encierro para escribirles una carta, espero que les haya llegado. – Luffy asintió. —Es bueno saberlo. Ese mismo día decidí escapar de una vez por todas y convertirme en pirata, pero…

—¿Pero?

—Cuando iba de salida y pasé al lado del barco del Tenryuubito, éste me atacó. – apretó sus puños. Y después recordó algo gracioso. —Luffy, tú golpeaste uno, ¿No es así?

—Así es. – afirmó con agallas. —Odio a los Tenryuubitos, intentaron vender a una amiga mía y amenazaron a mis nakamas.

—Ya veo. – mostró su dentadura en una sonrisa. —Aunque fue algo bastante temerario, te admiró por eso.

—Gracias.- se sonrojó levemente.

—Resulté muy herido de aquel incidente, no cabe duda, tu padre me salvó la vida.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí. De hecho… cuando desperté yo iba en su barco. Ese día me di cuenta que no recordaba nada de mi pasado. Viví durante años así, me hice parte de la armada revolucionaria y aprendí muchas cosas.

—Debió ser divertido.

—Lo fue. Pero en el fondo me sentía vació. Cuando cumplí 17 años sentí una extraña sensación de que necesitaba salir al mar y convertirme en pirata. No lo hice, pero sí salí varias veces y viví aventuras, al igual que tú.

—¿Por qué no te convertiste en pirata? ¿No era ese tu sueño? – cuestionó su hermano menor.

—Sí, lo fue. Pero no puedo dejar la armada revolucionaria así por que sí. Le debo mucho a Dragon-san, además… yo quería convertirme en pirata para ser libre, ahora lo soy, realmente no importa cómo vida, siempre y cuando sea libre.

—Ya veo. Bueno, creo que está bien, si eso te hace feliz. – colocó su mano sobre su sombrero de paja, sonriendo.

—Gracias Luffy. – le regresó la sonrisa. —Han pasado muchos años, ¿No es así? – miró la tumba y su sonrisa desapareció lentamente. —Luffy…

—¿Umm?

—Lamento mucho no haber estado ahí cuando lo necesitaste… Discúlpame por no… salvar a Ace. – el dolor afloró en cada una de sus palabras, intentando hacerle comprender que no era fácil y que se sentía muy decepcionado consigo mismo.

Luffy lo miró y bajó la cabeza para después subirla y ver el monumento a su hermano mayor.

—No te preocupes… después de todo, no es tu culpa. – comentó con sabiduría, recordando sin querer la guerra. —No podías saberlo.

—Luffy. – se mordió el labio inferior. —Lamento mucho el haberlos olvidado…

—No podías hacer nada, perdiste la memoria siendo un niño… - Luffy volvió a sonreír con ilusión. —Lo que importa ahora es que estás aquí; vivo. Eso es lo único que me importa… y por eso estoy muy contento.

El silencio y la sorpresa se reunieron en el corazón de Sabo haciéndolo estallar de nuevo con mucha alegría. Jamás se había sentido tan amado y su hermano menor, aquel niño llorón y debilucho, que siempre perdía contra él y Ace, que siempre iba por ahí gritando y devorando todo trozo de carne que encontrarse… Ese muchacho de gran sonrisa… acababa de hacerlo enteramente feliz con tan sólo una declaración.

—Luffy. – sacó de su ropa una botella de sake y tres copas. — ¡Brindemos!

—Entiendo. – Luffy tomó una copa. —Brindemos.

—¡Por los hermanos! – celebró Sabo.

—¡Por los hermanos! – declaró con fuerza el moreno.

Esa noche, Sabo y Luffy permanecieron al lado de Ace. Contaron sus aventuras, todos los problemas que habían presentado, los enemigos a los que se habían tenido que enfrentar, las declaraciones de guerra y su supervivencia, tanto en Enies Lobby como en Marienford (al menos por el lado de Luffy). Las aventuras que habían corrido en el Nuevo Mundo y muchas otras hazañas. Sabo también le escuchaba y se reía, otras veces se preocupaba, mientras que cuando a Luffy le tocaba escuchar se admiraba y sonreía con fervor.

Así llegó el amanecer y los hermanos aún estaban despiertos, habían platicado toda la noche hasta detenerse cuando observaron el sol salir nuevamente.

—Creo que nos hemos pasado. – comentó Sabo, observando el amanecer.

—Cierto… ya tengo sueño. – estiró sus músculos y después cayó en cuenta de algo. —Sabo.

—¿Mmm?

—Creo que es tiempo de partir. – se levantó con cuidado. —La he pasado muy bien y estoy muy feliz de haberte visto pero…

—Entiendo. – el mayor comprendió con madurez. —Yo también estoy muy contento de que nos hayamos visto, pero sé que no puedes detenerte por mucho tiempo. Después de todo, ambos tenemos sueños y responsabilidades.

—Estoy seguro de que nos volveremos a ver.

—Sí, también lo estoy. – se dieron la mano en un saludo fraternal y ante la sorpresa de Luffy, Sabo lo atrajo hacia sí en un abrazo cariñoso. El hombre de goma se quedó paralizado un momento y después correspondió con la misma energía.

…

—Luffy, ¿Estás seguro de esto? Tienes más de una década sin ver a tu hermano, ¿No quieres quedarte más tiempo? – Nami, a pesar de obedecer la orden del capitán, lo cuestionó impresionada.

Luffy había llegado al alba donde ellos descansaban y sin nada más que explicarles les dijo que era hora de irse. Aunque los Mugiwaras pensaron que era realmente apresurado, considerando el rencuentro reciente, obedecieron a Luffy.

El Sunny reveló sus velas y junto a la marea se desplazó de nuevo al mar. La corriente y el viento eran óptimos.

—Sí, no se preocupen por eso, tanto Sabo como yo tenemos caminos que seguir.

—Aun así, él apareció después de tanto tiempo y… - intervino el de nariz larga.

—No te preocupes, Usopp. – lo interrumpió Luffy. —Ahora que sé que Sabo está vivo… - respiró con tranquilidad. —Tengo la confianza de que nos volveremos a ver y de que todo estará bien.

—Luffy, ya tenemos curso. – anunció Nami.

—¡Bien, muchachos! – estiró sus manos y de un salto llegó hasta donde el timón. —¡No hay tiempo que perder, nuestros sueños nos esperan!

—¡Sí! – todos elevaron sus manos al aire.

Así se prepararon para zarpar a una nueva aventura.

—Todo está bien ahora… nos volveremos a ver, Sabo. – musitó Luffy para después sonreír. El júbilo que sentía en su cuerpo y esa extraña sensación de nostalgia le decían que no había nada de qué preocuparse, Sabo estaría bien, además, ahora se sentía más fuerte; era como si al ver a Sabo y sentirlo revivido, una parte de él hubiera vuelto a nacer. Aún tenía a su hermano. Por eso, sabía de alguna u otra manera que ellos jamás lo dejaron de proteger. Tanto Ace como Sabo lo estaban haciendo. Ace lo hizo cuando Sabo murió y lo ayudó a salir adelante; ahora Sabo lo hacía de la misma manera… después de todo también le permitió reunirse con Ace.

—¡Seré el Rey de los Piratas! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas, mientras el Sunny avanzaba a una nueva aventura en el Nuevo Mundo.

…

—Comandante. – Tejón se acercó a Sabo, el cual todavía estaba en la orilla de la playa. —Pensé que después de tanto tiempo le gustaría estar más de un día con su hermano menor.

—Sí, me gustaría.- contestó Sabo, dándose cuenta que el barco con cara de león comenzaba a desaparecer. —Pero tanto Luffy como yo tenemos sueños que seguir. Además, Luffy estará bien, después de todo, es mi hermano menor. – sonrió. —Sé que lo logrará… él se convertirá en el rey de los piratas.

—Tiene la misma actitud que Dragon-sama…

—Entonces creo que no me preocuparé por él. – comentó con gracia el rubio. —Por cierto, Tejón. ¿Aún tienes la balsa?

—Lo siento comandante, la he perdido.

—Vaya, que problema. – se cruzó de brazos. —Ni hablar, tendremos que construirnos una nueva. – sonrió y Tejón asintió, tendrían que ponerse a cortar árboles.

Y mientras su subordinado se alejaba, Sabo continuaba mirando el océano. Aquel basto azul que le dio libertad. Ese mar, tan lleno de recuerdos era ahora el que le regresaba y le quitaba a su hermano. Sin embargo, no había nada de qué preocuparse, pues de ahora en adelante nunca lo olvidaría, ellos luchaban juntos.

…

La brisa cálida removió el pasto de aquella tumba, al momento que una fotografía pegada a ésta logró mecerse un poco. Además, una botella de licor resplandeció a la luz del sol, mientras que el sake en aquella copa se ondeó.

En la piedra se leía claramente: _Portgas D. Ace._

**Fin.**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Si les gustó dejen su comentario y en el caso de que no, cómo les hubiera gustado que fuese el recuentro de estos dos hermanos. **

**Gracias por leer. **

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze. **


End file.
